Field of the Invention
The invention relates to treatment of animal skins for processing into useful products. More particularly, the invention relates to chemical dehairing and degreasing of a mechanically removed porcine skin for the production of high quality gelatin or high quality leather. Under the conditions as taught by the present invention of less harsh chemical treatments of skins than are conventionally employed, a substantial environmental advantage, as well as a substantial economic cost advantage, is obtained.